


Dangerous Foe?

by suspiciousteapot



Series: Imagine Claire and Jamie ficlets [14]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, and the memories of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousteapot/pseuds/suspiciousteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Claire saves Jamie from Leghair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Foe?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt sent to imagineclaireandjamie on tumblr. This was part of a large prompt where all the mods took pitched in a ficlet. Go check it out! http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/147850006998
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you thought, so drop me a comment below.

_Adding ginger to Mrs. Fitz’s regular brew of willow bark tea would likely help reduce the inflammation caused by her arthritis_ … Claire mused, tossing around ideas for remedies around in her head as she made her way back to her surgery.

 _Speaking of ginger_ … the deep burr marking hers seemed to be currently engaged in a frustrating conversation.

“I’ve told ye already Laoghaire, I’m wed.”

“But ye dinna have to be, Jamie. Colum could free ye, I know he would, and –”

I paused outside the door, strangely anxious to hear his reply.

“Lass,” he spoke gently, in much the same tone he’d taken with Hamish when telling him he couldn’t ride Donas. “I wed her of my own will, and I’m happy in that choice.”

“No –”

Deciding that my loyal Scot could use some help, I chose that moment to saunter in.

Large, blue eyes in a tear-streaked doll’s face reflected shock, and then a deep anger, before Laoghaire ran by me – a blonde streak.

Jamie leaned on the table and smiled wearily at me. “Saved me from a most dangerous foe, ye have, Sassenach.”

He grinned as my eyebrows reached record heights.

“Dinna fash, she’s just a jealous lass is all.”

One of my eyebrows dropped, marginally. “Mmpphm.”

He shrugged, playing with a cylindrical metal relic left by my predecessor that I had gleaned from his notes he'd used to remove arrows.

“I should have talked to her earlier perhaps but,” he shrugged his shirt back on his shoulders, “she reminded me of myself a wee bit.”

I waited, but no explanation seemed forthcoming. “How so?”

He looked up at me ruefully, puppy-dog eyes deployed to frustratingly successful ends. I sat down on the table beside him, letting him take my hand.

“Some years before we met, I became enchanted by a French lass. Annalise. I was certain she would love me, for I was foolishly sure the depths of my passions must mean they were reciprocated.” He laughed at himself.

“I’m guessing they weren’t?” I squeezed his hand lightly, I’d been in such a position myself. I'd fallen for a rather dashing colleague of my uncle's, a young man who was kind, and gentle, but nonetheless firm in his rejection.

“Nah. She was in love with another, and he with her. Fought him in a duel for her hand,”

“Oh goodness, Jamie.”

“Aye, I won that, but he won her.”

“Well of course he did. God, you’re like a pair of stags, dueling as though winning will have the same effect it does on a doe.”

I shrieked as he pulled me onto his lap. “Well I ken now that it’s truly being hurt that sends the lass who’s won your heart into yer arms.”

We were silent a moment, letting our mouths affirm the truth of that statement as my hands lightly traced the shoulder that had brought us together, as well as its twin.

Yet a concern made itself known and co-opted my tongue for its own purposes.

“Are you sure the situations are the same? That she’ll accept the situation for what it is?”

“I hope so. I think it may have helped her, to hear it from me. Though, should it come up again I’ll have a talking too with Mrs. Fitz.”

His eyes drifted steadily down from mine, taking his mind with them. “But now, as the winner of my affections… would ye like to claim yer prize.”

I most certainly did.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
